Lollipops
by KyKy-13
Summary: On Halloween Night, fun with candy doesn't always involve trick-or-treating. RenoxKadaj Yaoi


"Hey! Why did you get the red sucker?"

Kadaj smirked around the stick of his newly-opened lollipop, savouring the wild cherry flavour seeping onto his tongue. "Because I'm the Remnant leader, and I always get the best."

Loz pouted; a rather odd sight to see on a man with such chiselled, masculine features. He gazed down into his candy bag glumly. "But I hate lemon flavour."

Kadaj suddenly felt a small hand on his hip as Denzel pushed himself between the two silver-haired brothers. "I have an orange sucker, Loz, if you wanna trade."

"Orange? Yes! I love orange!"

Kadaj rolled his eyes with a smile. It was that time of year again. His favourite time, to be exact. The time of fearful screams, wicked creatures, and mouth-watering treats.

Halloween night.

Growing up secluded from the world in the ShinRa Labs, Kadaj and his brothers had never even heard of Halloween, let alone celebrated it. It was only last year that the three young Remnants had first been introduced to the fearfully exuberant autumn night thanks to their eldest brother, Cloud. He had slapped a few masks on their faces and dragged them out into the cold night, telling them to join Tifa, Marlene, Denzel and himself in the act of going door-to-door asking for candy.

Kadaj thought it simply ridiculous at first. He didn't go around town begging strangers for things, let alone something as useless as candy. It was demeaning, childish, and utterly embarrassing. But, dear Mother, how fun it was!

This year, Kadaj had actually taken the time to prepare a proper costume for this night, as did his brothers. He didn't want to stagger around half-blinded by one of Cloud's rubber masks again. On, no. This year, he chose his own costume.

He was a devil. Nothing too extravagant. He wore a pair of tight black pants complete with leather knee-high boots adorned with a series of silver buckles running all the way up his calf. His shirt was made of a thin blood red material that was open wide at the collar, exposing a good part of his pale chest and abdomen. Red horns and a pointed tail completed his look, along with dark eye make-up, black nail polish, and a single blood red streak through his silver bangs. It just was something he threw together in a matter of a few hours, but he was thoroughly proud of himself.

Yazoo was dressed as a pirate, which Kadaj knew was just an excuse to carry his precious Velvet Nightmare pistol around without getting into trouble. His long silver locks were adorned with coloured beads and braids, all topped off with a brown tri-pointed hat. He wore a frilled white shirt, black vest, thick leather belt complete with holster for his beloved pistol, dark brown pants, and knee-high leather boots. His bright Mako eyes were rimmed in smudgy black make-up and a single gold hoop dangled from his ear. Kadaj had to admit, his elder brother looked incredible.

Loz, on the other hand, was dressed a little differently than his two siblings. He was a French maid. With his massively built six-foot frame, the tiny black and white frilly dress barely covered the man. His thick, muscled legs were dressed with fishnet stockings complete with high-heeled black pumps. He even carried around a little feather-duster. It was a ridiculous sight to behold, but strangely enough, Loz actually looked good. Really good. Kadaj just couldn't believe it.

Denzel and Marlene joined them for a night of trick-or-treating, while Tifa and Cloud prepared for the Seventh Heaven Halloween Party set for later in the evening. Marlene looked adorable as a Moogle, and Kadaj couldn't help but think of Cloud when he gazed upon Denzel's yellow Chocobo costume.

When the group turned the corner onto another street, Kadaj felt his heart leap. He was familiar to this street more than any other in Midgar. He had walked down it more often than not, especially at night.

"Hmm…which house should we hit first?" Yazoo pondered.

"Oooh! That one! That one!" Marlene giggled as she grasped Yazoo's hand and dragged him towards that one familiar apartment. Clearly, she knew who lived there.

The front porch of the apartment was decorated in a simple fashion. One glowing jack-o-lantern sat on one of the front steps, whiles fake cobwebs adorned with rubber spiders were strung over the brick wall and wooden door. Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo held back as Denzel and Marlene climbed the steps and knocked on the door.

There were a few moments of still silence and heavy anticipation, before the front door slowly opened with a loud creak. No one appeared in the doorway. There wasn't even a trace of light. Kadaj raised a curious eyebrow. What was he up to?

Suddenly, just as Denzel was about to peek his head inside the front door, a dark cloaked figure jumped out of the shadows with a hiss. The two children leaped back with a yelp, Kadaj's heart jumped, Yazoo flinched, and Loz let out a little scream. The cloaked figure laughed maniacally, tossing back a head of long red locks, fangs gleaming sinfully in the moonlight.

"Reno!" Denzel laughed. "You scared us!"

"Well, that's what Halloween is about, ain't it?" The Turk grinned. "That's an interesting costume too, kid. Let me guess, you're…Cloud?"

Marlene giggled. "He's a Chocobo!"

"Same difference, yo." Reno shrugged. He looked up, seeming to only then notice the three Remnant brothers. "Ah…what do we have here? A flamboyant pirate, a hairy maid, and…Kadaj, where's you're costume?"

Kadaj rolled his eyes. "Oh, ha ha."

The Turk grinned, giving Kadaj a small wink before returning his attention to the children. "Now, what did you hooligans want again?"

"Candy!" They shouted gleefully, holding out their bags.

"Ah! Right." Reno nodded, reaching behind the door and pulling out a huge bowl of candy. He placed the bowl on the floor of the porch. "Help yourselves, yo."

As the two children buried themselves in the mound of sweets, Kadaj climbed up the steps towards his beloved redheaded boyfriend. He leaned his back against the wall, tilting his head slightly while still sucking on his red lollipop. "That's a nice vampire costume, Reno."

Kadaj wasn't bluffing. It was extremely attractive. Reno wore a simple pair of pinstriped black trousers, black boots, and a black shirt that he had unbuttoned half way down his chest. A long black cloak billowed off his shoulders, complete with high pointed collar that was clasped with a red pendant at his throat. His blue eyes were rimmed in black, and the fangs he wore looked more realistic than not. Kadaj had to remind himself to quit staring.

"Ya like it?" Reno smiled, twirling the long black cloak around. "Made it myself." When the Remnant raised an eyebrow, Reno sighed. "Okay, Elena helped…a bit…a lot…okay, she made it for me! Happy now?"

Kadaj chuckled, running a playful finger over the Turk's chest. "Well, it is dashing, I can tell you that. She did a good job."

Reno smirked, his eyes gleaming in the light emitting from the jack-o-lantern. Kadaj knew that look. The Turk gave him that look almost every time they were together, especially at night.

"Thanks for the candy, Reno!" Denzel shouted as he ran down the steps.

Reno waved, his eyes not separating from Kadaj's. "No problem, kids."

"We've got a few more houses to hit until we have to head back for the party." Yazoo looked up. "Are you coming, Kadaj?"

The Remnant leader glanced at his brothers, and then back at Reno, who was still giving him that damned look. "I'll…catch up with you later."

The redhead didn't bother hiding his grin.

Yazoo rolled his eyes. "Well, try not to be late for the party, alright?"

"Yeah, sure…" Kadaj could feel his heart pounding madly within his chest.

The two lovers continued to stare silently at each other as the footsteps of the others faded away into the distance. Kadaj smiled. He loved Reno's eyes. So blue, they rivalled the sky on even the clearest of days. Reno pushed the front door open with his foot and held his arm out, inviting the young Remnant inside the darkness of his house.

The front hallway was dark. Very dark. Kadaj had to adjust his eyes so that his Mako-enhanced night-vision could take over.

Just as the room finally came into silvery-blue focus, the youth was suddenly, and almost roughly, shoved up against the wall. Kadaj gasped, staring deeply into those familiar blue eyes. The silvery light emitting from the Remnant's Mako eyes illuminated the contours of Reno's face. He could feel strong arms wrap around his body and hoist him up. Lithe legs wrapped themselves tightly around a lean waist, whiles long fingers entwined through soft red hair.

The Turk smiled, taking the stick of Kadaj's lollipop and pulling the sucker out of his mouth. Before the Remnant could utter a single protest, Reno's mouth closed hungrily over his. The youth moaned deeply against the kiss, savouring the feel of Reno's hot slick tongue sliding against his, exploring every inch of his cavernous mouth. His back was pressing hard against the wall. He could feel the crown moulding grind roughly against his spine. Kadaj groaned blissfully at the pain.

"Mmm…" Reno pulled away, licking his lips. "You taste so good."

Kadaj panted. "It's the candy."

"Is it, now?" Reno took a small lick of the red sucker still in his hand. "Hmm…it tastes better on you, babe."

With that, the Turk pressed the wet sucker against the skin of Kadaj's chest and slowly ran it down, leaving a sticky red trail against pale flawless flesh. Kadaj shuddered, his head tipping back. He could feel Reno's moist tongue run down his chest, lapping up the sticky candy coating, suckling and teasing, fangs grazing sharply against sensitive flesh, almost enough to draw blood.

"R-Reno…" Kadaj muttered breathlessly.

The redheaded Turk grinned, and pressed a sweet sticky kiss against Kadaj's lips. "You look amazing tonight, Kaddy."

"Mmm…" Kadaj nuzzled his cheek, too dazed to muster up a proper response.

Without warning, Reno lifted Kadaj into his arms and carried him over to the couch. Kadaj gripped tightly to his redheaded lover, eyes gleaming as he was laid down softly against the couch. He could feel Reno's soft lips feather against his skin, whiles hands quickly began to strip him of his clothes. Kadaj's eyes fluttered shut. He could feel the Turk's hot breaths softly brush against his stomach. He didn't even notice that Reno had already unbuckled his boots and removed them, along with his pants.

When a warm, playful hand softly brushed against his erection, Kadaj bucked with a sharp gasp. Reno knew just how to entice him. He knew how to touch all the right places that drove Kadaj wild. Every night they spent together, in a tangle of hot sweaty limbs, gasps, moans, and unrivalled love, it was like a new adventure. Reno was always different. Spontaneous. Unpredictable. Kadaj couldn't get enough of that. He just kept coming back for more.

When the Remnant opened his eyes, he saw that Reno was already stripped of his costume as well. Silvery Mako light danced across the taut muscles of the Turk's chest and stomach. Kadaj reached up and ran his painted nails down that chest, leaving five red trails to throb painfully against pale skin. Reno moaned, more of pleasure than pain.

"Little devil." The Turk grinned as he pressed another hot kiss against Kadaj's lips.

"You love it." Kadaj purred.

Reno smiled wickedly, and only then did Kadaj notice the red sucker still clutched in his hand. He watched with heavy breath as the mischievous young Turk slowly ran the lollipop over his throbbing length. He could feel the wet stickiness of the candy against his sensitive flesh. Kadaj bit his lip, and gave a cry when Reno proceeded to lick up the sweet red trails he left behind. The man certainly knew how to push him to the limits. That tongue was driving him mad!

"…Oh…God…babe…" Kadaj mumbled between gasps, his hands clutching the hair on his lover's bobbing head. "Please…stop teasing. I-I can't...take it…anymore…"

It wasn't like Kadaj to beg. But, God dammit, he needed his Reno now!

The redhead obliged willingly, climbing up on top of the youth. The Remnant watched his lover breathlessly as he positioned himself, pulling Kadaj's legs apart, hands gripping tightly onto lean hips.

Kadaj wrapped his legs around Reno, and gave a loud, fierce cry when his lover instantly took him. His back arched off the couch, mouth gaping open, nails digging deeply into Reno's back. The Turk leaned in to silence his lover's moans with a tender kiss, and Kadaj could taste the sweet candy on Reno's tongue. It did taste better on him.

Reno pressed his forehead against Kadaj's, panting heavily as his thrusts became quicker. Kadaj's vision began to blur. The world spun. Reno was taking him over again. To that incredible high of pleasure, tenderness, and love. To feel the Turk deep inside him, sweaty flesh brushing against his, hands stroking through his silver hair, eyes boring into his as if reading his every thought…Kadaj knew that this was all he needed.

Wrapping his strong arms around Kadaj, Reno lifted the Remnant up, so that Kadaj was now seated on his lap. They didn't miss a beat, and Kadaj whimpered and cried out in wonderful perfect bliss, feeling his lover even deeper now, hitting his sweet spot. With Reno's hands planted firmly on his waist, Kadaj bounced feverishly, riding the redhead with wild passion, making the Turk tip his head back and moan for more. Kadaj's silver locks tossed around, already damp with sweat. He could feel himself approaching that final high. That white hot edge he so deeply longed for.

Reno buried his face in Kadaj's shoulder, increasing his pace. Clearly, he was coming to that final stretch as well. The youth pressed himself against his sweaty lover, teeth clenched.

"…Mnm..." Kadaj bit his lip. "…Reno…"

Reno pressed his lips against Kadaj's just as both lovers finally reached their breaking point. That fierce, desperate, glorious feeling that seemed to bind them both together as one soul, one body, one love. The silver-haired boy threw his head back with a passionate cry, Reno's fingers digging into his ribs. For a split second, everything around them seemed to disappear. They were alone. Together. The world was theirs and theirs only. No one could ever take away what they had.

Exhausted, Kadaj collapsed on top of Reno. He buried his face into his lover's neck, panting. His heart was racing frantically, and he could feel the soft trickle of sweat running down his back.

Reno brushed back a strand of silver and smiled. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"It's hard not to know." Kadaj breathed, feathering his lips against Reno's. "You do make it painfully obvious."

"Do I?" The redhead chuckled. "Damn. I'll have to work on that."

Kadaj gave an exhausted laugh, kissing his beloved. "Mmm…I love you too, babe."

Reno sighed with content, stroking his fingers down Kadaj's spine. "Should we head to the party now? They're expecting us."

Kadaj snuggled against Reno. "Hmm…not sure. It is rather cozy in here. And I'm not in the mood to socialize." He smirked. "Besides, you have a full bowl of suckers on the front porch, and I've got some ideas on how we can get rid of them."

Once again, Reno didn't bother to contain his grin.


End file.
